Echoes Of Summer Sequel of OUAS
by RoyaRox1128
Summary: Miley Walker ran away from her mistake in "Once Upon A Summer" but she finds out fate wont let her run away from the one who loves her.
1. Chapter 1

SORRY ITS SO SHORT!!!! I KNOW. I'M EVIL FOR THE CLIFFHANGER ;D Remember guys, the faster I get reviews, the faster I put out the next chapter :)

The last month of summer didn't end quick enough. I just wanted school to start again so I could completely submerge myself in my grades and try and forget that that 'incident' ever happened.

Finally, after I wrote a million songs about it, I was ready to put it behind me. It was the first day of school. My alarm sounded but I was already awake. I just stared at the white ceiling for a minute before I got up and got dressed. I was more excited than I expected to see my friends, and it was also easier than I expected to forget about nick…

Now we're 5 months into school.

I pushed on the door and it didn't move. Ugh! When will I learn!? It's a PULL door! I rolled my eyes and came in. I saw Emily at her locker and walked up to her. "Yo, yo, yiggitty yo." I said as leaned my back against the locker that was next to hers. "Hey mile. Okay, I need some help. Which one?" She asked as she pulled two pairs of sunglasses out of her locker. "Em, we're indoors, what do you need sunglasses for? To block the florescent light?" I said motioning upwards to the lights on the ceiling. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. No, I mean for when I go to cheer practice. I need to make a serious entrance and some seriously amazing shades help me to do that. So which one?" She asked again. She was holding a pair of oversized white rimmed ones with a pinkish coloring in the glass in her right hand and a pair of brownish aviators in her left. "Well… The white ones are little too Paris Hilton-ish so I'd say go for the aviators." I told her. She put the aviators on and looked at herself in the little mirror in her locker. "Okay, these work. Thanks Miley." She said as she took them off and put both pairs of sunglasses back into her locker and closed it. We started walking towards our first class. "Oh! By the way, my cousin Matt's coming today." She said happily. "Cool, what's he like?" I asked. Matt? She'd never mentioned a cousin Matt before, let alone mention him coming to our school. But who cares? Em had a tendency to forget A LOT of things. But she never forgot big things; that's why I never told her about nick or anything that happened over the summer. "Well he's really shy. And he takes a long time to be comfortable with new people. But overall a good kid." She explained. I nodded. "Cool. Can't wait to meet him." I said.

We got to our first class, History. "So when's he coming?" I asked as I sat down at my desk. "I don't know. Him and his family are on vay-cay here and they're staying at our house, but Matt gets bored all day so he said he'll probably come to my school today for something to do, but he didn't say when exactly." She said as she pulled a book out of her bag and opened it to the right page. "Okay." I said as I leaned back in my chair.

About thirty minutes into class when we were all reading a section in our books on the Civil War there was a knock on the door. I was secretly reading my own book and just putting the history text book in front of it. And that book I was reading was a super intense part. There's no way I was gonna stop reading even for a second. Even when I heard Em yell "Matt!" to the person who had just walked in I still didn't look up. "Hey Em. So what are we all doing?" I heard 'Matt' ask. He had a nice voice, it was a really smoo—oh god. My eyes widened but I just squinted them shut. Why was she calling him Matt? His name is Nick Jonas. The boy who still has my virginity. . .


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know what to do. My mind just froze. My first instinct was to make sure he doesn't see me. I let my hair fall so it covered my face and I grabbed Em's pair of sunglasses off her desk discreetly. "Oh, matt this is my best friend M—" "Marie!" I said trying my best at faking a english accent as I stood up quickly with the glasses on and my hair covering the left side of my face. "I'm Marie." I repeated as I noticed Em staring at me like I was the craziest person she'd ever seen. Nick-Matt looked confused too, but not in the same way Em did. He looked like he was pondering the theory of relativatey. Suddenly a smirk spread across his face and he started closing the small twelve inch space between us by walking towards me slowly. "Marie, huh?" He said making no attempt at taking that smirk off his face. Oh gosh. "Yeah." I said with my oh-so-fake accent. With each step he took to get closer to me I took a step away. He reached over and put the piece of hair I had covering half my face behind my ear. "That's a nice name." He said walking still closer as I still backed away. "Actually her name's Miley." Em said from the other side of the class which we were now about 8 feet from. I winced when she said my real name, even though it was obvious he knew it was me. "Why would you use a fake name?" He asked, confused again as he stopped walking towards me finally. "I could ask you the same question NICK." I said as I took the glasses off. "Um, hate to interrupt the soap opera but I have a class to teach!" Mr. Jefferson, our teacher, said. I suddenly realized the entire class was staring at us intently. I couldn't deal with this. "Mr. Jefferson, I'd like to be excused." I said sternly as I walked straight towards the door and pushed it open to go into the hall. I heard nick say something like "Well, I don't go here, so I don't need to be excused." And he walked out and followed me. This was all so overwhelming. What was he doing here? I had gotten over him and I didn't need to see him. I was leaning against the wall by the door just thinking about it all breathing heavily. It was so hard to see him. He pushed the door open and was right there in front of me. "What are doing here and why the hell is she calling you matt?!" I demanded. He came closer to me and was gonna hug me, kiss me, I don't know but I just pushed him away and walked to the otherside of the hall. "Miley…" He started but I wasn't in the mood for his sarcastic banter or smooth talking. "Answer my question nick!" I shouted. "Matthew's my middle name and Emily just likes to call me that. But I never knew that she was your best friend…" He said just staring at me but I had my arms tightly crossed and I was looking at the floor with my eyes squinted shut. I didn't see him walk up to me but I knew he did. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up. All signs of teasing were gone from his face and he was just looking at me like he used to. Like he was face to face with the girl he was in love with. "I really missed you." He said as he put his forehead against mine. "Nick…" I groaned, almost moaned. "Don't hold me like that!" I commanded as I pushed him away from me again. "Miley, you made a mistake and I pressured you into doing it and I'm really, really sorry that I couldn't control my hormones enough to consider your feelings. But when you left it was the worst time of my life and I've spent the last seven months trying to forget about you." He explained as he stood behind me while I just tried to control my breathing. "Well I already got over you. I mean, I feel like what happened, never happened, and you should feel that way too." I said as I turned around to face him.

"Does Em know?" He asked.

"No…" I answered.

"I thought best friends told each other everything."

"Yeah but when you come on the first day of school and everyone's like 'How was your summer Miley?' I'm not gonna answer with 'Oh you know, went swimming, got a tan, went to camp, oh and I lost my virginity!' No!! I can't tell them things like that!" I explained raising my voice a little.

He laughed. "I missed you."

"Nick… now that you're here, we can be… friends. But never anything more than that. Kay?"

"I don't think I can do that Miley."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if theres any typos in this one, I didn't proof read. - Roya

"Well TRY! It's the least you can do!" I shouted. Suddenly he got a look on his face that I couldn't even describe. It was definitely a happy look, but mysterious kind of happy, I cant even explain. I think the last time he smiled like that was when we had sex. But it was still one of his famous smirks. "Okay Miley we can be friends." He said calmly. "Why are you smirking like that?" I asked confused. "No reason." He said quickly returning his face to normal. Just then the bell rang and kids started flooding out of their classes. "See you later FRIEND." He said emphasizing the word 'friend.' What the hell is he planning?

Em came came out of the class carrying her books in one hand. "What was THAT all about?" She asked motioning back to the classroom. "How do you know him?" She continued. I shrugged. "Long story and I don't wanna talk about it." I said as I headed for my locker to the book I needed for my next class. I didn't wanna tell Em. She wouldn't understand. "Did you date him or something?" She asked as she speed-walked to keep up with me. The sudden rush of emotion probably gave me an adrenaline so I was channeling all the adrenaline by walking extra fast. "Something like that." I said as I arrived at my locker and started twisting the lock. "When?" She asked leaning against a nearby locker. "This last summer, at camp." I said as I put the bottom of one of my palms to one of my eyes, for some reason doing that helped me relax. "Well what's the big deal then if you guys just dated? Even a nasty breakup wouldn't have made you guys act the way you did." She said as she inspected her nails. She had a good point. Suddenly she laughed a little. "What, did you guys sleep together or something?" She said with another laugh, obviously joking. She was right though. I just looked at her with weary eyes until she met my gaze. Her eyes widened to a point when I thought they would bulge out of her head and I had to hold back laughter. "YOU GUYS SLEPT TOGETHER?!?!" She yelled. Why must she yell like that?! Everyone in the hallways looked at us. "Shhhh!!" I said just as loudly as she had yelled. "Woah." Was all she said as she repositioned herself back on the locker she was leaning on, she hit it with a loud thump. "Don't tell anyone kay." I said as I pulled my mathbook from my locker. "Your secrets safe with me. So what's you guys' current status then?" She asked, boy she was full of questions. "Friends. Nothing more, just friends."

When lunch rolled around Em and I took our usual seats in the cafeteria. Nick-Matt sat with us. I tried to act nonchalant. "So why do you call Nick matt?" I asked as I twirled my fork in my spaghetti. "Remember, my brother's name is Nick. So when Matt comes to visit I just call him Matt instead of Nick so it's not confusing for Nick." She explained. Wait what? "You lost me." I said shaking my head, avoiding eye contact with nick under all circumstances which was easier than I thought. He barely looked at me. "Oh! Mile, I'm having a pool party next weekend at the Country Club." She said excitedly. "Awesome!" I said. I loved Em's parties. They rocked. "I'm invited right?" Nick asked like a little boy. "No nick, we're locking you in your room for the entire party." Em said sarcastically and I giggled at her joke as I moved the spaghetti around the tray with my fork. From the corner of my eye I saw nick look at me for a split second. "Oh, Mile, I need some help with my geometry, can you come over today and help me out?" Em asked me. I smiled. She ALWAYS needed my help, I think I spent more time at her house than my own. "Sure Em, I'll just take my car and follow you there." I said as I finally tried a bit of the spaghetti, it tasted like a monkey butt.

I clicked the little button on my keys and unlocked my door. I wonder how this'll all play out, me at Em's house, with Nick there… I followed her and nick (he was in the passenger seat of her convertable) to her house. I closed my car door and walked towards Em as we walked on her driveway, nick was a few paces ahead of us. "He's gonna leave us alone right?" I whispered to her as I walked by her side. "Yeah, he says he's working on some song –story- something that starts with an s. I wasn't really listening when he told me." She said with a little giggle. Em and I got up to her room and I grabbed my geometry binder from my backpack and put it on her desk. I started explaining our latest lesson to her. All of sudden I got an urge to pee. "I'll be right back Em, I'm on my time-of-the-month and I'm peeing like crazy." I said as I stood up. "TMI miles." Em said as she wrote something down. I giggled as I walked out of her room.

NEUTRAL POINT OF VIEW.

Em was still writing down her geometry homework when nick walked into her room. "Hey Em." He said as he bit into the apple he had in his hand. Em looked up. "Hey cuz. Hey, uh, miley's downstairs, and I wanna ask you something about her." She said in a loud whisper. "Em! Talking behind your friend's back?! You otta be ashamed of yourself!" He joked sarcastically. Sarcasm ran in their family. "Just come here." She said motioning towards the seat miley had been sitting. "One time when I was at Miley's house I saw this stack of notebook papers in her Geometry binder. She let me see it, they were songs! Songs SHE wrote, see if any of them are about y--. Oh wait, does the term 'white houses' bring anything to mind." She asked him. "Yeah! Is that the name of one of the songs?" He asked excitedly, but then trying to hide his excitement. "It's my favorite one, but when I asked her about it she just said it was about a book she liked." Em explained as she ruffled through the papers which were in the side of Miley's binder. "Aha! Here it is, White Houses." She said as she pulled it out. She handed it to him and he smiled when he read the first line in his head, then he began reading it out loud. "_Crashed on the floor when I moved in, a little bungalow with some strange new friends, stay up to late and I'm too thin_—." He read but Em interrupted while she leaned over him to read it too. " 'I'm too thin?'" She quoted, " Why did she say that?" She asked. "We were playing truth or dare on the first night when we were trying to 'get to know each other'" He said making air quotes and smiling at the memory. "And on one of her turns Miley did a truth and we asked her what her biggest insecurity was. She said she thought she wasn't thin enough, and we told her she was awesome the way she was, and if anything, she was TOO thin." He said with another warm smile. "Okay, keep reading." Em said tapping the paper with her finger twice. "Kay, _We promise each other it's till the end, now we're spinning empty bottles, it's the five of us, with pretty eyed boys girls die to trust_—she said she loved my eyes. _I cant resist the day_. – Even I don't know what that one means. _Jenny screams out and it's no pose, cause when she dances she goes and goes_ – Jen was her best friend at camp, she was a great dancer_. Beer through the nose on inside joke _– Long story. _And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken. It's all right, and it's nice not be so alone, but I hold onto your secrets in white houses_ – Our cabins were white. _Maybe I'm a little bit over my head, I come undone at the things he said…_" He paused as he realized this part was about him. "_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt, we were both in love, and we both got hurt. My first time, hard to explain, rush of blood, oh and a little bit of pain—"_ he laughed there. "If the subject ever comes up, tell her I said 'sorry about that. I probably just a little overexcited.'" He said with another chuckle. "Eww! I'm listening to a detailed description of my cousin and best friend's sex life! Gross!" Em said as she backed away from nick and the paper. Nick skimmed through the rest while grinning. "Thanks for letting me read it." He said getting up. "Yeah, yeah, just leave before she sees you." She said motioning towards the door. He left just as miley came up the stairs and he glanced at her and she looked at him long and hard, wondering why he was smiling so much.

MILEYS POV.

I came up the stairs and saw nick with another obnoxious smirk and I rolled my eyes but I kept watching him even though he had only glanced at me. Nick got to his door and turned around. "Hey Best friend!" He said to me. Em crossed her arms and came out of her door. "Sorry! That position's taken." Em said as she tugged on my arm.

------------

HUGE SHOCKER COMING UP IN THE NEXT ONE! NICK HAS A SCHEME UP HIS SLEEVE! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, sorry if there's mistakes. I havent proof –read.** - ROYA

The next week was weird, nick acted completely normal, like the exact way a guy would treat his cousin's best friend. Like none of what happened, happened. And I have to admit, even though I said I wanted him to act like this, I didn't think he'd actually listen to me! And now that he did it kinda, sorta, annoyed me.

"So you wanna come over after school and help me get ready for the part-tay?" Em asked me as we walked to our next class. "Sure, is nick gonna be there though?" I asked wearily. Em stopped walking. "Miles, I love you to death but I think you're kind of overreacting about this whole thing, nick really seems to be over you, I think this whole 'is nick gonna be over there? Cause I know he'll come onto me' thing is all in your head babe. He's over you. I don't wanna sound harsh but this is the truth." She explained as she stood in front of me. It took a minute for all that to sink. What if Em was right? What if he didn't care about me anymore? Boy, that was a quick turnaround. "I think you're right Em. Sorry. I'll act normal now." I said as I started walking again. "Okay, good." Em replied.

The rest of the day breezed by. I kept looking at nick in all my classes but he, and this was hard to believe, was paying ATTENTION to the teacher! And not looking at me?! This is so weird! I almost wanted to walk straight up to him and say 'Who are you and what have you done with MY nick!' Oh god, did I just say 'MY nick.'? WTH! What am earth am I think—. RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!! Just then the bell sounded and it was time to go. I got up in a hurry to avoid any kind of contact with him, not that my efforts were needed, he just walked right by me! I just glared at him as he walked down the hall. What the hell is he doing?! UGH!!!!!!!!!

I walked to the parking lot and got into Em's car. Em and I had a sleepover the night before so I didn't have my car today cause it still at her house. Em was already in there. "Yolah." She said as she turned on the radio. "Hey Emmy." I replied. We drove with the top down and the radio blasting.

We got to her house and nick's black car was already in the driveway. I couldn't hold back my giggle when I saw it. That car had a lot of memories for us, I mean me. "Why the smile?" Em asked as she locked her doors. "Nothing." I said as I went to the front door of her house and opened it. "Okay…" Em said raising her eyebrows. Em and I went up to her room and she started trying on the dozens of bathing suits she had. I told her 'Bathing suit #9' was the best choice so she chose that one. I didn't have as many options as she did so I was just wearing a simple brown and white polka dot bikini that I had. Once we were all ready we drove to the country club with nick and his black car right behind us.

Eventually everyone arrived to the party and it was nighttime now. It was a night pool party, how quaint. Em had rented the entire country club, god she was rich. I was just sitting on one of those beach chairs while all the other girls were doing cannon balls into the pool and flirting their asses off with the hot guys. And we were only about half an hour into the party! Em was sitting in the chair next to me. "Good party Em." I said to her. "Thanks." She said with a smile as she observed the hundreds of kids from our school having a great time. I took a sip of a complimentary iced tea that the people working here gave me for no apparent reason. I was still drinking it when nick came over to us. He had just gotten out of the pool and (obviously) he was shirtless. I choked on my iced tea when I saw him and started coughing. "Woah mile, you okay?" Em asked patting my back. I nodded but I looked away from nick and crossed my arms. From the corner of my eye I saw him smile at me but then he looked back at Em and started talking to her about something. I don't know what though, I wasn't listening. But I started listening when I heard two very preppy voices say to nick: "Come on nick!" "We're about to play Chicken!" "I get to sit on your shoulders nick right?" "No way! I get to sit on his shoulders!" I wonder if it was obvious to anyone that I was on the verge of gagging. I glanced at nick long enough to see him put his arms around two of the girls' waists. And walk away. UGH!!!!! Why was he doing this?!! Is it to make me jealous or something!?! UGH!! I couldn't take it! I had to confront about this. I got up and walked right up to him and the two SLUTS with him. I crossed my arms. "Nick. Can I talk to you?" I said sternly, in a tone that pretty much said 'I won't take no for an answer.' The two girls scowled at me but nick let their waists go. "Whats up Miley?" He asked nonchalantly. "Can we go somewhere private?" I asked impatiently as I looked those two girls up and down, annoyed at them for coming onto him so much. "Okay…? I'll be right back girls." He said to the sluts. He and I walked towards a tree that was about 20 feet away from the party. "What's up?" He repeated. "Nick, whats the deal?! Why are you doing this?" I demanded. "Doing what? I'm doing what you wanted. I'm being your FRIEND and I'm moving on." He said plainly. "So its THAT easy to move on and forget about me?" I asked a little hurt but not showing it. "I'm not forgetting about you, you're my friend. But I gotta go, I'll see you later." He said as he walked away casually. UGHH!!!!!

I walked back to the beach chair I'd been sitting at and just pouted angrily. Em probably sensed I was in a bad mood so she didn't say anything. I stayed like that for at least another half hour. Out of nowhere I saw a boy approaching me from the corner of my eye. I looked up anxiously to see if it was nick. It wasn't and I pouted again. But this boy came right up to me and knelt by my chair. "Shouldn't a pretty girl like you be in the pool having a great time with the rest of us?" This strange boy asked me. I looked at him and I smiled a little. "Thanks for the concern, but kind of having a bad night, I'm not really in the mood to party." I explained to him. "I bet I can cheer you up." He said persistently. I smiled. "What's your name?" He asked me. "Miley, you?" I replied. "I'm Justin." He said as he shook my hand and grinned. From the corner of my eye I saw nick who was cornering a girl in the pool look up at me for a split second then looked back to the girl, but he saw 'justin' with me and he shot his gaze back to me. Stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

**If you wanna hear the song, go to youtube and look up 'miserable at best'** - roya

Justin was really sweet. And he kept me company at the party while nick completely ignored me. There was some slow dancing at the end of the night and Justin asked me to dance. It was a bad night turned great. The next week he and I hung out a lot, and on the days that I would walk to school, he'd walk me back. I was really starting to like him. Nick was still just flirting with 5 girls at a time. About two weeks went by and Justin was walking me home. "So how do you know that nick guy?" He asked me. "How do you know that I know him?" I teased. "I know a lot about you Miles. And I see you guys glare at each other a lot." He said with a chuckle. "He's my ex boyfriend." I said with a sigh. "Well he's an idiot if he would break up with you." He said sincerely, he was so nice. "Well, we never officially broke up. But it was pretty much implied." I tried to explain in vague terms. "Care to deliberate?" He asked confused. "I… I gave him my virginity, then regretted it, and walked out." I said a little uncomfortably. "Woah…" was all he said at first. "Okay, this may not be the best time to ask you this, but I gotta, miley, do wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked as he stopped walking. Awe, his timing was so bad, but that was cute! "Okay!" I replied, not wanting him to wait.

And now Justin and I have been going out for three months. Longer than nick and I were together. Nick didn't seem to mind as far as I could tell.

Justin and I were eating lunch with Em when nick walked up to us, he didn't sit with us anymore. "Hey, Miley, can I… talk to you?" He asked taking big breaths in between parts of his sentence. Justin gave him a dirty look. "Okay." I said getting up. He walked me out of the cafeteria and I could almost FEEL justin's eyes on us. He pushed open the cafeteria door and walked into the empty hall. "What is it?" I asked. This was weird, it was like we had switched roles from when we were at the pool party. Without a word he just walked up to me, put his finger under my chin and kissed me. To my own shock, and probably his too, I didn't reject it. I just let him kiss me, then I walked away after about ten seconds.

I tried to get that kiss out of my head, why did he even do it? I was so confused.

2 more weeks passed. Justin had spent a couple nights at my house… if you know what I mean.

As usual Em had asked me to come over and help her with homework. I was helping her with English when her mom called her down for some reason. "I'll be right back." She said getting up. "Kay." I said as I just fiddled with a pencil on her desk. About five minutes passed and I sighed. Suddenly I heard a voice. "Hey." A voice from the doorway said. I knew who it was but I looked anyway. "Hi." I replied. Nick walked in. "Can you come in my room for a second?" He asked. "Nick—." I started but he interrupted. "I promise to be completely nonsexual." He said with a little smile. I sighed and stood up. "Okay." I got up and followed him to his room. It wasn't really his room, it was a guest room. Nick and his family had just been visiting Em and her family for a few weeks. Nick grabbed a guitar he had in his room and sat down on his desk chair. I sat on the edge of his bed. "I wrote you a song." He said looking up at me. "Really?" I asked in disbelief. He wrote me a song? That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for m—no! I cant think like that. "Yeah." He said looking at the ground now. "Can I hear it?" I asked. "Yeah." He said again. He started playing.

"_Miley, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
Of the nights we shared  
Our past is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so_

Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
I know he's there  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
while across the room, he stares  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best  
You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay

Because I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it

So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
I know he's there  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
while across the room, he stares  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best  
And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Because I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly

So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
I know he's there  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes

_while across the room, he stares  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
But without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best

I was speechless. And the tears were rolling down my cheeks so I wiped them. "Are you okay?" He asked as he got up and sat next to me on the edge of his bed. "Did you mean all that?" I asked wiping more tears. "Every word." He replied. I got up and walked over to one of the walls and leaned against it. He followed me. I wiped the last of my tears. He was standing right in front of me. What I did next felt involuntary, like I wasn't controlling myself anymore, my feelings were controlling me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back and pushed me against the wall. I managed to get the jacket I was wearing off and he pulled away from me. "I don't wanna do this again if you don't want to." He said letting me go. "Nick. I want to." I said as I pulled myself closer to him. "I want YOU. I love you." I said as I put my head on his shoulder. "What about whats his name?" He asked referring to justin. "I like him. But I love you, and if the feeling you get from seeing me with him is anything like the feeling I get from seeing you with those slutty girls then I can promise you I wont go out with him anymore. "I love you Miley." He whispered. And with that I kissed him. And it happened. All over again. But this time, I was happy the morning after.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun on my back woke me up. I smiled. I was lying on nick's chest and he was asleep. I sighed a happy sigh. "You awake?" He asked. "Yeah. I thought you were asleep." I replied. "I've been awake for about ten minutes." He said. "Hmm." I said as I snuggled into his chest. He leaned up a little and kissed the top of my forehead. "You okay? I didn't hurt you right?" He asked concerned. I giggled. "No nick, it didn't hurt." I said as I adjusted myself to kiss his cheek. It was so adorable how he was worried about me. "Love you." He said. "Love you more." I replied.

THE END.


End file.
